De Novo Esper
by FireflyAliceXIII
Summary: Boredom is something that Harry never wants to feel again, so he runs. But he never thought that he would find his life turned upside down and inside out. Dealing with the Mafia and having a sugar crazy detective added to the mix.
1. Prologue: Walking Shadow

Hello! This is my first fanfic, so a thank you to xX-Shadow-Moon-Pendant-Xx for getting me to write this, and Amelia Letter for being my beta. I got the PSI idea from Changeling by romantiscue (check it out if you have time, it's awesome), so I hope to do the idea justice, though the plot will be different and all mine. Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy XD

_**Prologue: Walking Shadow**_

_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more; it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.  
-William Shakespeare_

The room was huge and rectangle shaped. Like a long and dark hall, starting from the door as large stone gray walls, and were slowly absorbed by the shadows. But the most noticeable feature about the room was that it felt cold.

That was the first thing that Harry noticed, as he walked into the dark room. It wasn't a cold that made you want to drink hot chocolate by a fire. No, this was a type of chill that was much more sinister. It pulled your gut in a way that made you sick with terror, numb with pain and had a stench of the deceased. But he wasn't affected by it, having been in the same room many times before.

Harry stood in the Death Chamber—looking around the dimly lit room—face blank and devoid of all emotion, his gleaming emerald eyes taking in the sight of the Veil in front of him.

He always did wonder what would happen if he went through with his thoughts of jumping in the Veil and finding his godfather. But this time was different, this time he didn't have anything binding him to this world. No Hermione or Ron to talk him out of it.

They were all living their lives, free from the war, a war that destroyed his past and future. But after the war, Harry still wasn't content, he had everything anyone could want, but yet it felt like he had nothing at all. He had no one and thus, he had no one to continue for. Ron and Hermione were on their third child, they were building their family. Ginny was married to Dean, Luna and Neville were also together. Teddy had his grandmother to take care of him. Even Draco and Blaise had settled down with their own respective wives.

After the war, everything was supposed to be fine and they were supposed to live happy long lives. Ron became a Quidditch player, and Hermione worked for the new Minister. For a while, everything _was_ fine, but after a few months, Harry just couldn't take it anymore. He had nothing to do, from the fact that ever since he was 11, his time was occupied with staying alive. Now he just didn't know what to do with his life anymore.

He wasn't needed, and he was bored. Bored and tired of the same thing over and over again. He needed this; he needed to start again. Harry understood that there was only a 5% chance of going to another world, 95% of dying. But Harry was always an exception to every rule, and he would rather take his chance than to stay and live.

After the war, Harry had to occupy himself with other things. Boredom never was a good thing for him, and he constantly found himself bored with everything. He shut himself and read books, from fantasy and romance, to history and Philosophy. Nothing caught his attention though, and he was getting desperate, which lead him here, about to jump into the Veil looking for the next great adventure.

Harry took a long breath and slowly moved through the room, his footsteps the only sound in the freezing quiet. As he got closer he heard the ghostly whispers that came from the Veil. They were inviting him, their voices felt as if they were wrapped around his frame, giving him a feeling of soft calming confusion.

Harry stopped squeezing a hand tightly, not looking back. He knew he would just find another excuse if he looked back now, he took two steps forward and into the Veil.


	2. Death

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, (it was originally part of the prologue) with any luck the other ones will be longer, so hope you enjoy XD

* * *

**Death**

"_Of all the gods only death does not desire gifts.__ "__  
__-Aeschylus_

* * *

It happened so fast, one second he was standing in front of the Veil, then the next he felt a pulling sensation, dragging him in. Numbness clouded everything as he felt his whole body being stretched like an elastic band, though he felt no pain, just blissful elasticity that ran throughout his entire body.

Forcefully prying his eyes open, wondering when he had closed them, Harry took in the blinding bright lights that surrounded him as he fell through time and space.

Then, as soon as it started, the sensation of falling was cut short as he felt his feet touch a nonexistent floor.

Harry took a deep breath, and looked around at his new surroundings.

He was surprised when what greeted him was platform 9¾, the same one that he visited when he had "died". Eyes widened at the realization, turned looking to see if Dumbledore would appear like last time.

But no one was around, and the train nowhere in sight. Oh great, Harry thought his stomach cramping up as his emotions all rolled up together like a giant ball of yarn. Then his thoughts trailed to the 95% chance he might have had died, but if that was the case then why did he end up on the platform again.

"_**Harry,"**_a rough and commanding voice startled Harry out of his daze. He spun around looking for the speaker, surprised that someone had managed to sneak up on him, no one had been able to do that after the war.

Finding no one, harry tensed. Was the unseen being out to harm him?

"_**Harry. Why are you here Harry,"**_ the voice asked, sounding amused, though it wasn't a question. The being knew exactly why he was here, it was just seeing if Harry knew himself.

"I was bored."

The words rushed out of his mouth before he even realized that he said it out loud. The answer surprised him, as Harry hadn't intended to answer honestly.

A bottomless rumbling was met with his answer. It sounded like the deep growl of a wolf, though the sound felt almost light. As the noise died down Harry realized that the invisible being hadn't been growling-but laughing, at him!

"_**You have yet to cease to amuse me," **_as he heard the words, a dark form slowly morphed from the fog. The jingle of chains and bells accompanied him.

The figure wore white skinny jeans and black boots made of leather. A long sleeveless hoodie covered the top half of him, with the hood concealing the upper part of his face. Inky black hair with scarlet eyes poked out from under the hood and a wide turtle-neck that went up to his chin. The hoodie revealed black chain tattoos wrapped along his arms. The only unblemished skin that Harry could see was the teen's mouth, which was set into a wide grin, showing off his sharp white canines. The figure looked about 20 or so, but had an uncountable aura of power, and smelt like time.

Taking a step back in reflex, Harry schooled his expression to show no emotion. "Who are you?" he asked in the cold tone he reserved for people he had, but didn't want, to talk to.

The teens' smirk widened, "Harry, Harry, Harry," he clicked his tongue in disappointment. "That's just not nice, forgetting a long-time friend."The hooded figure stalked forward, descending towards Harry.

"Besides," he said the words in mock hurt, ruby eyes shined with fake innocents_**. **_"A master should always remember his loyal servant's name."

Harry tensed at the words, his eyes widened in realization, "Death," he whispered.

The next second the figure reappeared right in front of Harry, looming over him, grin wide in delight, taking on the look of a mad man, he rasped out"Very good, at least you have a brain in that little head of yours."

Harry was frozen in fear; he couldn't believe what was happening. Thoughts raced through his head, wondering if he had really died, or if Death was here to finish the job and reap his soul.

The god raised his hand, and it shot out towards him with shocking speed, making Harry instinctively flinch. But instead of the pain he was expecting, he felt a hand on his head, ruffling his hair in a caring manner.

Snapping his eyes opened, Harry looked up at Death, eyes wide and confusion covering his face. From his angle he managed to see that Deaths' luminous red eyes, had waves of light ember in them. They captured his stare and Harry just couldn't look away. It felt as if the god was looking at his soul, he had never felt as naked as he did at that moment.

"You don't have to be afraid," Death said, and Harry thought his cold eyes softened a bit, but dismissed it to a trick of the light.

"Sorry." The apology was so quite that Harry was sure that Death couldn't have heard it. He was proven wrong, as the god laughed again, much to Harry's surprise.

"You don't have to apologize." He ruffled Harry's hair then letting his hand fall back down to his side, and took a step back, snapping Harry out of his trance.

"If you're Death then did I die?" Harry asked letting his curiosity shine through his eyes.

"No. Even though you only have one of the three hallows, you still hold the title of 'Master of Death'," Death droned in a bored tone. "So you can't die."

Harry blinked at the statement, "So why am I here?"

Death looked at him as if he was slow. "When you went through the Veil, you had the intention of going to a different universe, but there are so many that that you could end up in. So you ended up here, stuck in the in-between." He shrugged, looking amused by Harry's situation.

"Then how do I get out?" Harry asked, throwing his hands up in the air, irritated at the god.

"I was getting to that," he said, irritated. "Because of your unique situation, you have to pick a world for me to dump you in." His voice had a forbidding tone in it, letting Harry know that he would enjoy throwing Harry into any random world if he had the chance. "So pick a world, any world," the god said as if Harry was picking a prize from a carnival game he had won.

Harry licked his lips the only thing indicating his unease, as his face was a fine crafted stone mask. "Any world?"

"Yes."

"I want a world where I won't be bored."

The God's eyes had an unholy gleam in them, "You would have made a perfect Shinigami," he whispered his grin broadening. "You feel the same way they do. In fact why don't you go to that world?"

"Which one?" Harry asked feeling more intrigued with a universe that Death would recommend.

"This world remarkably similar to your own, but it is ruled by my children, the Shinigami. They have the tool known as the Death Note_**, **_which lets them kill by writing down the person's name and knowing the face of the human being they want to kill," Death said in what sounded like a parental voice. "They also cannot die, because they gain the life left over from the people they write in their death note. So unless they stop writing, or disrupt the definite death of a person, they cannot die."

"So you're going to send me to universe where I can be killed if some death god is bored?" Harry asked body shaking violently in irritation, if Death believed he would voluntary go to a world in which there was a high percentage of him getting killed right when he arrived, then he was completely insane.

"It won't affect you," Death said waving away he's concerns_**. **_"Because you're my master, my children have no power over you."

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh, a dry and humorless laugh, "I'm not that gullible, what's the catch?"

The grin on Death's face was wiped off, as he turned his head sharply to the side, not looking Harry in the eye. He ran his hand through the air, pulling rainbow like strings from thin air. "This is the magic that is tied to the Earth, but in the other universe there is no magic anywhere," the god educated. "So to keep the natural order, you will lose your magic."

"_What?_" Harry cried. He could tell Death wasn't joking and he was not impressed. His magic was a part of him. It had been with him through everything, and always protected him. Harry wasn't going to give away the very thing that made him whole.

Death looked at Harry with exasperation. "Harry, your magic will be replaced with more scientific abilities. PSI abilities if you will. No being can stay sane if they lose a huge portion of what makes their soul. You should know that more than anyone."

Looking Harry straight in the eye, he continued, "You'll gain telekinesis, psychic surgery, empathy, and clairvoyance. With those abilities you will also be able to keep the abilities you previously have. As it stands you already have a higher intellect then those in your age group, though you hide it well, gifted with ambidextrous and a nearly perfect photographic memory"

Silence filled the room, leaving an oppressing feeling in the air, as his urge to scream at the deity, for suggesting something like that, dissolved, Harry tried to digest what he was told.

"You don't have to go to that universe, I just recommend it, and you wanted to stop the boredom so this is the perfect universe. It's your choice in the end."

He was trying to looking at anything other than Death, not sure what to make of the situation.

"So where do you want to go?" Death's voice broke the silence, like a knife cutting soft butter.

"What did you mean when you said that I would have made a perfect Shinigami?" he asked suddenly, making Death blink at the random change of subject.

"You're just like them; jaded and bored, but there's a part in you that is still vividly clear and unsullied." Death had a thoughtful look on his face as he regarded Harry, as if he was a fascinating subject, which he couldn't wait to cut open and see what made him tick. "But consider me when I say this; Harry Potter, you will find your place in this universe."

He couldn't believe what he was going to do next, his magic was the most important thing to him, after his family, but something in the God's voice made him change his mind. "I'll go to that world."

Death's grin widened to stretch all the way across his face, "Excellent." He lifted his right hand to touch Harry's forehead with his index and middle finger.

"You said 'them' not us, so are you saying that you're not also jaded and bored, as they are?" Harry asked last minute, not sure why he did.

The god's eyes intensified and became almost as bright as the sun, in delight_**. "Amuse me, Harry Potter."**_

And everything went black.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Boy in the Mirror

**Boy in the Mirror**

"_See me, feel me, touch me, heal me."_

_-The Who_

The first thing Harry saw when he awoke was white. A ceiling painted the palest white he had the displeasure of seeing, to be exact. With his mind blank it took him a minute to realize he was on a large bed. His heart began to beat rapidly, body frozen with panic. How did he get here? And where was here exactly?

Then it hit him, like flying his Firebolt into a wall at top speed, he remembered the Veil, meeting Death and his resolution to start over in another universe.

Harry winced as he shifted to his side, trying to getting a better view of the room he found himself in. White walls and pale tiled floors came into his vision. He was in a hospital Harry concluded. He could never forget how a hospital room looked, or felt like, as he had spent much of his time in them to forget.

The room he was in was average size, with only his bed occupying the space, and had a door, most likely to a washroom, and a large open window overlooking a small garden.

Letting his body relax, Harry sat up slowly, pealing himself off the soft white bed. He felt the warmth of the sun on his face as its soft rays shined through the light green curtains of the large widow.

"So," he murmured, his voice rough and dry, as if he hadn't spoken in a year. "I'm actually in another world."

Hearing birds, Harry turned to look out the window. Flowers of different vivid colors were blooming and everything felt so quiet and peaceful. "Huh. I thought it would have looked a bit more... different."

He sat there for a few moments looking out the window, amazed. Who wouldn't be, in his position? Traveling through worlds was not an everyday occurrence—even for Harry.

Harry let his mind wander, not hearing the sound of the soft click of heals nor the door opening, as someone came in.

"Oh! You're awake!" Before he had even heard the alarmingly cheerful voice, Harry was hit by a foraging wave of surprise and delight. It felt so unusual to him; he knew the emotions weren't his. In fact, he knew the feelings belonged to the owner of the voice. He was feeling that person's emotions.

_Empathy_, a voice in the back of his mind whispered. Death had told him he would gain empathy. It felt like the emotion was an electric wave that passing though and he was a radio that got all the frequencies.

Harry turned his head to the detection of the voice. At the door was a very young fair-haired woman that had come in; she was in a white top and long white skirt.

A nurse then, he concluded.

"We've been wondering when you would wake up," the nurse said in her cheerful tone, as she stood beside the bed, looking at him with a small smile. "How are you feeling, honey?"

Harry starred at her, blinking a few time to be sure that she was real; looking at her like she was an alien, speaking some foreign language that he couldn't understand.

The nurse in front of him looked like a real life Barbie doll. She had the long blond hair, with blue eyes, and the plastic perfect face you would see on most Barbie's.

Harry swore in his head. If the world Death had sent him off to turned out to be one where everyone looked like real imitations of plastic dolls, he would not be happy.

"Oh, you poor dear," she coed at him, like he was a small child that didn't understand what was happening.

"You must be so confused with what's going on," she continued, changing her tone to one of sympathy that put his teeth on edge. "But don't worry. You're all right now that your father—"

That quickly grabbed Harry's attention.

"—brought you here, as soon as he realized something was wron—"

"My f-father?" Harry stuttered as he cut her off, voice still croaky. Something was wrong. Either the nurse was wrong, or the man claiming to be his father was lying for some unseen reason.

But that was just stupid; no one would gain anything by pretending to be his father—he shouldn't even exist in this universe.

The nurse pats his hand in a caring gesture, giving him plastic looking smile, "Don't worry honey, your dad just went to talk to the director. Tell you what, how about I go get him for you?"

"Yes. I would appreciate it if you would get my father." Harry never though he would have asked that question, what with his father buried six feet under with his mother in another universe added to that. But he wanted to see this 'father' of his.

The nurse gave him a puzzled look, "I don't think I've heard someone your age talk like that before." He felt a small wave of confusion from her.

Before Harry could respond, the nurse had already walked out the door, leaving him gaping after her. Weren't nurses supposed to listen to the patient? Definitely not ignore and treat them like they were little children!

Resting his head on the bed board he hoped everyone in this world wouldn't be like the blond nurse.

Looking out the window Harry noticed something odd. It wasn't so much as he saw something, but he just had a funny feeling that someone was watching him. Looking out the window Harry squinted his eyes a bit; he saw a black figure in the background of the garden.

Leaning towards the glass a bit more, trying to get a better view of the figu—

A loud thump echoed through the silent room. Harry was no longer sitting on the warm bed but was sprawled on the ground. He had flung his body away from the window and off the bed, landing painfully on the cold white-tiled floor of the hospital room his body shaking in shock and horror.

Pushing himself off the ground, Harry made a mad dash to the washroom. A large full-length mirror stood beside the sink, tucked in the corner of the room. Rushing forwards, he stood in front of it, praying to any God that would listen, hoping he was just seeing things before. Eyes wide, Harry lifted a trembling hand to his cheek. Two pairs of jade green eyes locked into each other. The face in the mirror- his reflection, was that of a young thirteen year old boy, a younger version of himself.

Even though it was beyond the realms of possibility, that he could de-age back twelve years, he knew that's exactly what had happened to him. No wonder the nurse had treated him like a child, he looked like one!

Forcing down the tremors that were wracking his body nonstop, Harry tried to get a better look at his reflection. The boy in the mirror had large glossy emerald eyes, uncontrollable raven hair, and pale white skin. The only difference between the boy in the mirror and him at the same age was the fact that while he would have looked skinny as a twig, the boy looked healthy, like he actually did have people that cared for him and feed him, so unlike himself at that time.

Forcing the unpleasant thoughts away Harry, gathered himself and walked back to his hospital room.

"Bloody hell." The familiar words spilled out of his mouth in a breathless whisper, carried off by the soft wind from the garden.

He sat on the white hospital bed for a few minutes. What a fine mess he got himself into this time, Harry thought starring at his, now, small unmarked hands. He had not only traveled to another universe, but had met a god who had a sense of humor. It ended with him turning into a thirteen year old, for undoubtedly said god's amusement.

For a few minutes silence dominated the room, as Harry sat on the soft bed, when he heard footsteps and soft chatter coming towards his room. Having guessed that it would be the nurse returning with his... 'father'. Harry sat up straighter, on guard and anxious for what might happen.

He could hear the sound of the nurse giggling in her high pitch voice as she talked in a fast pace to the person she was walking with.

The door clicked opened, and for a second Harry was dreading the encounter with the imposter. What kind of person administers a small boy that he didn't know to a hospital claiming to be the said boy's father? For all he knew the man could be some lunatic.

Well no time to back out Harry thought as, the nurse came in, behind her a young man followed.

As soon as the man stepped into the room, his eyes found Harry's and as soon as he did, the man's mouth curved into a wide smile. Harry was then hit with a foreign wave of curiosity, making his head throb a bit in pain.

Harry stared back into the cerulean eyes of the person claiming to be his father. He was tall, about 5'8", seemingly around twenty years old, with smooth alabaster skin. The man—if you could call him that—was undoubtedly handsome but looked too young to be his father, even with him as a thirteen year old.

He had silky pitch-black hair—similar to Harry's—though unlike his hair, it was in smooth waves that ended at the nape of the man's neck.

His 'father' was wearing a v-neck white jumper with the sleeves rolled up, soft brown flip-flops, and light blue jeans also rolled up, to reach his knees. The man had money, as his watch was a Vacheron Tour de L'ile, and if what his uncle said about the watch was right, then its worth would be over a million dollars.

But it wasn't the ridiculously expensive watch that got to Harry, but the man's smile. For some reason it reminded him of Death's, though Harry knew with no doubt in his mind that the man's smile was drastically different from Death's. The god's smile made you get the feeling that he was forever amused with you, like you were a child whining about the unfairness of life.

This man's smile looked honest and polite, giving others a feeling of trust. It did not fool Harry one bit. It was too large and too fake to be real. Many people probably mistook him as a friendly person, but to Harry it was easy to feel that the man's smile was as plastic as the nurse's face. It made him feel empty, as it didn't reach his eyes, nor did it hold anything emotional in it. It felt almost like the man had stitched the smile in place, like a mask, using it to lure the innocent.

The simile may have hidden the man's true emotions from the eyes, but Harry could feel the truth and it bothered him. The man was feeling disgust, with small waves of irritation, towards the Barbie nurse for some reason. But he only felt a large amount of curiosity directed at him, so large it seemed as if it wanted to devour him whole. Putting Harry feel on edge.

"I found your dad sweetie," the nurse gushed to him in a babyish tone, which made Harry scrunch his nose in irritation. Before Harry could say anything back, the man intervened, not taking his sapphire eyes off of Harry's.

"Thank you for finding me, Lisa. If you don't mind I would like to be able to talk to my son in private."

"Oh. Yes. Of course, I'll be going," the nurse said. "But make sure to call me if you need anything."

She then left, clearly disappointed in not being able to keep talking to the handsome man, leaving Harry alone with the blue-eyed man.

The man wasted no time, as he walked closer to the bed Harry was occupying with a large friendly looking grin.

"Hello," he began, eyes shining with anticipation and interest. "I believe that you're wondering how you ended up here, with me as your 'father', am I right?"

Harry didn't respond. He knew it was somewhat childish, but he felt as if he had already gave away a large chunk of his security, with him basically defenceless and in an unknown place. He needed something in his control.

On the outside the man didn't seem affected by his silence, but Harry felt a small sting of annoyance growing him.

"I guess I should have introduced myself first," his 'father' put in, filling the silence with his smooth voice. "My name is Theodore Anderson, but you can call me Theo. What's your name?"

Harry stubbornly kept silent, staring into the man's bright blue eyes.

Sitting down on the bed beside Harry, with the same wide smile on his face, the man said, "You know you're pretty quiet. Did you happen to lose your voice while the nurse went to fetch me, hm?" the man asked, tone drenched with amusement, patiently waiting for Harry to at least answer back.

"You are most powerful when you are most silent. People never expect silence. They expect words, motion, defense, offense, back and forth. They expect to leap into the fray. They are ready, fists up, words hanging, leaping, from their mouths. Silence? No."

Theodore blinked, letting his smile drop for a fraction of a second, not expecting Harry to respond at all. After his second of surprise, Theo leaned in closer to Harry, who felt a wave of interest coming from the man.

Eyes sharp and grin brightening, Theodore replied, "I never expected someone your age to have read 'All rivers flow to the sea' and be able to quote it perfectly. Tell me boy, who are you?"

Anger spiked through Harry, but he didn't show any outward change to the hateful word. Eyes' narrowing he replied in a clipped tone, "My name is not _boy_, it's Harry." Straightening up, and moving a bit away from the man, he continued. "I get that a lot."

"Well Harry," Theodore said, amused in getting a rise out of him. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me yesterday morning."

"Did you fall and hit your head on the pavement, because that's very believable," Harry replied in an even monotone voice, getting a small laugh out the older man.

"You're a strange child," He replied with a snort, razing one of his brows in amusement.

"But no, not quite," he continued. "As I was taking a stroll through the park a few children came running up to me, talking about how they found a boy that fell right out of the sky, and that he wasn't waking up."

At this the man stared pointedly at Harry. "When I found you, there was nothing wrong, you were just out cold for some reason, so I took you to the nearest hospital."

"Thank you for helping me, even though you had no idea who I was," Harry said, inclining his thanks.

"Nonsense, I would have done it for any other child." Theodore waved off his thanks. "Besid—"

"Why is your smile fake?" Harry cut him off, knowing it was rude, but he just had to ask. The smile was just plain annoying to look at. "And why do you find the nurse disgusting?"

Said smile fell off the man's face, his mouth set in a straight line. Face as hard as stone, though Harry could feel surprise from him.

"Tell me Harry, do you think that I'm a bad person?" Theodore questioned, face natural.

"Not bad, but not good either." Harry said, thinking over what he could say to describe the unorthodox man. "We are who we choose to be. Even though you lie about who you are."

"Oh, really?" He asked smile back in place, as if it never actually left.

"Your watch gave you away," he replied with a nod "It's too expensive to go with everything else you're wearing."

"So it is, but the watch is important," Theodore said, as he got up, walking towards the door. "I have to go now; maybe we'll see each other some other time."

"But what good is an expensive watch?" Harry asked as he watch the man depart, puzzled by what he had said.

The man stopped and threw him a wide grin over his shoulder, replying "It tells how long you have until you die." Then the man left, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He liked the man, they were both alike in some ways, and Harry had seen the same jaded eyes of the man's before, staring back at him in the mirror.

But there was just something about the man's smile, something that made it seem similar to Death's. Maybe it was the fact that there was always a spark of amusement in the man's emotions, so alike to the god's. But Death had his reasons for being amused at others, being a god that was old as life in the universe was a big reason. But why would a young human man, in the prime of his life no less, be constantly amused with the world.

Deciding to not dwell on the questions for long Harry, snuggled back into the bed, wanting to get some more rest before he had to face this new world.

* * *

The next day Harry sneaked out the hospital at 5pm. Knowing that it wouldn't do any good if he stayed; people would start to ask questions—and he didn't need that. So the first chance he got Harry left the hospital.

* * *

Sometime later that evening, in the very same hospital room which Harry had been rooming in just minutes ago, had two individuals occupying it. Both were males, and both figures were covered by shadow as the only light available was the sunset rays coming through the window. The big difference with the man was the fact that the first figure was slightly shorter than the second one.

The first man sat on the windowsill, looking out the open glass towards the garden, humming a soft tone. The second figure stood in the middle of the room, a few feet away from the first.

"So that's the boy?" The man that was standing asked with a huff.

The one on the windowsill didn't even bother to turn, not bothering to acknowledge the taller man as he replied. "Yes, follow him, make sure he stays out of trouble, and keep an eye on him, report any... unusual things."

"Are you sure?" The second man asked his voice touched with doubt. "He's just a child, what is he going to do?"

"You continue to underestimate the youth," the first man hummed lifting his hand outside the window to extending an elegant pale finger, letting a small red bird land on it. "But that is understandable. Children are the most desirable opponents, since they are effortless to beat and immensely enjoyable to cheat."

The second man nodded, and continued with his report, "We have a small problem, with a traitor that may have gotten in contact with the boy."

The figure's hand snapped closed around the small animal, crushing its bones, and instantly killing it.

"Find the problem and end it," he said as he watch a few of the red feathers fall through his hand, and sway gently to the floor. Opening his fist to conform that the bird was in fact dead, he let the small bloody body drop to the cold floor.

Getting up the smaller figure walked pass the larger, reaching the door he stopped for a moment, and said in a clear cold razor-sharp voice, "Oh, and if something were to happen, or let's say someone were to hurt the boy, and in extension ruin my entertainment. Let's just say that I won't be very happy." The threat was obvious; it rang through the soundless room.

Though the second figure, who had never moved an inch from his spot from the very beginning, had understood the threat, wasn't all that worry for himself. He would never disobey a command giving to him by the man.

"I got it." The motionless man replayed, still staring straight ahead through the window, not really looking at the garden but giving his undivided attention to the slightly shorter figure.

That was all the man needed to hear as he walked out the room, closing the door softy behind him.

* * *

A/N: I'm done! Sorry about how rushed this chapter seems :P Anyway I had a few quotes in the chapter, so just saying that I don't own them, though I did butcher most of them to fit in the sentences. Hope you liked it, thanks to everyone who review, favourite, or followed!

Reviews are welcomed XD


End file.
